Not an invasion well not how you would expect it
by GabxLuci027
Summary: for this story I am only going to be focusing on loki opening the portal & ignore everything else and adding a kid loki in the story instead of teen or grown-up loki. Please enjoy :) . Rated T for Tony.
1. Chapter 1

The portal was opened all was lost but maybe not.

The Avengers steeled themselves as the first wave of the invasion came through the portal.

They raised their weapons and struck a heroic pose, the group went to attack when the second wave came through made up by what appeared to be . . . . . children?

The Avengers did a double take and looking back at the first wave made up of adults wearing **'I /heart/ New York'**.

#

Are those alien cameras?

#

What looked to be an alien hover craft went to Stark Tower and then came back to where most of the Aliens gathered with a miniature god of mischief.

 **"Hem, hem. Welcome I am known as Loki and i will be your tour guide for this event. I ask that you all will stick together and not wander off. I don't mean to be rude but i havre a feeling most would rather be sight seeing than trying to find those who have gotten lost. Again i repeat my name is Loki and i am sad to say that this is the last time i will be a tour guide. its sad i know but lets look back on those fond trips that i have done like the trip to Puntando with the 20 foot water slide and the three days at Lunkadunio seeing the Museum of Steam Punk and fauna. Anyways for this trip we will see the Statue of Liberty, a fashion show on what Earthlings find interesting then we will have lunch in Central Park. Finally we will see two shows, one called "Kinky Boots" and the other "The Lion King". Now since there are more of you than i expected i have asked one of the Earthlings to help out with the tour. Please give a warm round of applause for the Son of Coul** **Phil."** said Loki through a megaphone and true to his words was Phil Coulson wearing a baseball cap and a tour guide outfit with a clipboard of all the activities Loki had mentioned.

 **"Now lets go but don't forget to wave to the brightly dressed people"** said Loki as he pointed to the dumbstruck Avengers.

The group turned waving and taking pictures.

The Avengers dazed waved back like mindless drones still trying to figure out what the heck is going on.

Loki led the group to their first destination but Agent Coulson or if you would Tour Guide Coulson stayed behind a bit to talk to the still frozen heros.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was the first to speak.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh".

Well okay technically that wasn't speaking but let's go with it shall we.

"Ssssssssooooooooooo . . . . Your not dead."

Natasha cuffed the back of Tony's head for that 'awe inspiring' comment making him let out an exaggerated wail of pain.

Phil let out an amused huff, "I am doing pretty well."

"But I saw you die by Loki's hand", stammered Thor as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"Actually what happened was loki teleporting me to a different area to explain what was going on."

"And you just went along with it?" questioned Tony with skepticism.

"Not at first but loki promised in exchange for helping him out he would explain about some extraterrestrial life forms. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to my group, your welcome to join us if you want ." With that last statement the previously thought dead agent turned on his heel and headed to the group of grey beings with the still stunned Avengers following after him.


	3. Author note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


End file.
